A Good Southern Gentleman
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: Jasper takes Alice out somewhere special for the day. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well Alice and Jasper is my favorite couple, so I figured I'd write a fic about them. I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but it's just supposed to be a bit of fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

"Okay, bye, see you later!" I ushered my family towards the door, shooting a glance at Jasper, who was waiting patiently by the piano.

"Alice," Edward said, turning back at the last second. "Remember to-"

"Get out!" I pushed him out the door and locked it. Then I launched myself at Jasper, who caught me in his arms. I pressed my lips feverishly to his, and he kissed me back with great enthusiasm.

I ran my fingers down to the buttons of his shirt, but he grabbed my wrists before I could undo them.

"Alice, wait," he breathed.

"What?" I asked, hurt. Did he not want me anymore? Was he going back to Maria? Wasn't I good enough anymore?

"Alice, calm down," he told me- and I did. He must've felt my hurt. _Note to self: Become better at controlling emotions around Jasper._

"We can do this later. I want to take you somewhere first," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. "You'll see. Get in the Porsche."

* * *

"Keys, please." Jasper had come out a minute after me to find me sitting behind the wheel, keys in hand.

"What?"

"I'm driving."

"No way. Nobody drives my baby but me."

"Aren't I your baby?" he wanted to know.

"You are my big, strong, indestructible Confederate general baby. This is my fragile, shiny, yellow, easily scratch-able expensive car baby. If you crash it into a tree, it's going to be the one getting damaged."

"I won't crash it," he promised.

"Nope."

"Please?" Jasper stared down at me with his golden, smoldering, gorgeous…

Okay, focus, Alice. He is not driving your baby, not driving…oh what the hell. He can drive. I'd do anything for that sexy creature.

Still in a trance, I dropped the keys into his waiting hand and moved over.

"Alice, I know you've probably seen where we're going, but please don't ruin it," Jasper begged. My man is so sexy when he's begging…

"Nope," I said, reaching for his hand, which he willingly gave to me. "I want to be surprised. I saw that you were taking me somewhere, but I didn't look to see where."

Jasper grinned. "I love you, Alice."

I beamed. "I love you, too, Jazzy."

* * *

I didn't have any idea where we were going. It was so tempting to just peek a little bit…

No._ For Jasper's sake,_ I told myself. So all I knew was that it was somewhere far away from Forks, as we drove for awhile, a couple of days, at least, even with Jasper murdering the speed limit. But it wasn't boring at all with Jasper kissing me at stoplights and holding my hand.

But we finally pulled into a parking lot outside of an old building. It was deserted, minus a few squirrels and mice.

Suddenly Jasper's hands were over my eyes.

"Jasper!" I giggled. "Where are we going?"

But Jasper didn't laugh. He just continued to walk, propelling me forward.

He gently pushed me down on an old, worn, high bar stool and took away his hands.

"Jasper?" I called. But I couldn't see him.

The place looked somewhat familiar. The counter I was sitting at had a worn, cracked surface, but as I ran my hand over it, something clicked.

_Oh my…_Why would he take me back all the way here? Oh right. Today was the anniversary of when we met…

Jasper appeared in the doorway, dressed in his old Confederate uniform. He walked over to me, smiling.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, my voice trembling.

And he ducked his head like a good Southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

**That was not the best, but I had this idea in study hall yesterday, and I just had to write it. **

**In case you didn't get it, Jasper took Alice back to the old diner where they first met in Philadelphia, but I didn't want to go into detail about the drive (it's a oneshot, not a novel. Haha). **

**But if I'm wrong anywhere, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Oh, and that last little part, that's actually from Eclipse, when Jasper tells Bella the story of his past, and then he and Alice tell her about when they met. I think I got the quote somewhat right (at least I'm hoping).**

**Review!**


	2. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
